5 Times the Doctor's Shoe Laces Came Undone
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: just as the title says, includes what really happened in Utopia, why the Doctor shouldn't do the food shopping, why the Doctor was eager to leave the Powell Estate and what he and Rose have been upto in the TARDIS.


**Author's Note: this is a Christmas present for...Lolly**

**1. Jackie **

It was Boxing Day and the Doctor was just finished helping Mickey fix up Jackie's wall, when he wandered into the living area wiping his hands on a rag.

"All done, need to hover the floor though, plaster is everywhere" he said.

"I can tell" Rose giggled at the sight of the Doctor in a suit covered in a thin layer of white dust. "You look like a ghost"

The Doctor had a mischievous grin on his face. "Of course I'm a ghost; I've been haunting you for decades, died in a...gang fight, got stabbed and bled to death in this very flat. I was the one who hid the keys, let in strays, and watched you in the shower-"

"I beg your pardon!"

The Doctor paled as he heard Jackie's harsh tones from behind him. He swung round to see Jackie standing there, hands on her hips and a furious look on her face. "J-J-J-Jackie! How nice to see you" he said weakly.

"You do what to my daughter?" Jackie hissed.

"Nothing, completely nothing, I was making a joke nothing else. It's a lovely day isn't it? Sunny, cloudy, snowy, I'm not really making sense here am I?" the Doctor turned to look at Rose only to trip over his shoe lace that had been left undone.

And to land face first into the coffee table.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked concerned.

"Ow" was the Doctor's reply.

**2. Martha**

"Let's review how we got here, shall we?" Martha said crossing her arms while glaring at the Doctor.

"You look funny upside down" the Doctor commented avoiding eye contact.

"First off you had to explore an unknown planet" Martha said loudly ignoring the Doctor. "Then you just had to insult the natives-"

"How was I supposed to know singing Disney songs were against law?!"

"Natives who find human flesh delicious should I add" Martha carried on. "So while we're running from said natives what happened? Your shoe lace came undone and you tripped...on top of me"

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor offered weakly.

"Now we're tied upside down by our feet about to be dipped into boiling fat do we can become the latest Kentucky Fried Chicken and all you can say is sorry?!" Martha bellowed. "Get us out of here and buy Velcro shoes!"

**3. Jack**

They were running, fast, really fast towards the radioactive room. The room only Jack could enter since he can't die, they needed to sort everything out so Yana's rocket could be launched and the humans could find Utopia. Suddenly the Doctor tripped over his loose shoe lace, grabbing Jack's waist to have something to hold on the pair tumbled to the floor, and the Doctor's face fell into Jack's crotch.

"Well hello there" Jack's voice floated from above, smug as always. "If you just wanted a peep you only had to ask"

"Jack!" the Doctor squeaked, jumping away, his cheeks a violent red.

"Yes?"

"Don't just don't" the Doctor said shaking his head. Jack got up and began to take his shirt off. "What are you doing?" the Doctor asked nervously.

"I'm going in" Jack said pointing to the radioactive room.

"But the radiation doesn't effect clothing" the Doctor said weakly.

"Yeah well I'm just showing you what you're buying" Jack said winking.

The Doctor looked ill. "Mental note: buy Velcro shoes" he muttered under his breath.

**4. Donna**

Donna stood there in the console room, tapping her foot impatiently. "Bloody Space-Boy" she muttered under her breath. "How long does it take to do a bit of grocery shopping?"

Suddenly the door opened and the Doctor came in whistling. "Honey I'm home" he called out.

"Don't call me honey" Donna snapped.

"Oh come on Donna it's just a jo-" suddenly the Doctor tripped over his loose shoe lace, toppled over, dropping the carrier bags and landing face first into Donna's breasts. "Oh no" he muttered looking up at Donna with a terrified expression.

CRACK!

Yep, he so knew that was going to happen, he's sure he's got a permanent red hand mark on his cheek now. Why he couldn't trip over his shoe lace and land in Rose's chest he doesn't know...

CRACK!

Oh bugger he said that last bit out loud didn't he?

**5. Rose**

Her lips were on his, kissing fiercely, desperately. Her hands were stuck in his hair, arms wrapped tightly round his neck as he walked her into his room. His own arms were securely wrapped round her waist as his hands were splayed across her bottom, suddenly he tripped over his shoelace and the pair tumbled onto his bed.

Rose rolled out from beneath him, laughing away. "You and your shoe lace" she got out between laughs.

The Doctor chuckled along with her before pulling her back to him and proceeded on taking activities that will get rid of those bloody shoes along with all their clothes.


End file.
